Their Past was Behind Them
by Reading Writing Watching
Summary: Ahsoka forgives Anakin when they reunite in the afterlife. (Anisoka) Weird little one-shot I wrote one day to get it out of my mind - totally not my best work :)


**Hi, not going to say a lot, just hope you enjoy, please leave a comment/review etc as they are always cherished and appreciated. Love to all xx**

 **Takes place in heaven/afterlife/the force or whatever the Jedi have after they die - I assume it's something seeing as Jedi can come back as ghosts.**

Ahsoka craned her neck and arched her back as Anakin's lips moved down her face and he kissed and sucked at her neck. In this moment, she put all their past, their history, their pain behind them and just focussed on him. On the fact that he was him again and not the monster in the mask that had hunted her down.

She moaned and tangled her hands in his hair, delighting in the fact that she could feel him, touch him, love him once more. Anakin's hands trailed her body, following the curves he had missed so much.

His hands trailed over the top of her stomach and all of a sudden he froze. Ahsoka stiffened immeadiately, sensing his change of mood. Anakin almost leapt off her as he straightened up so he was kneeling above her, legs either side of her body. Ahsoka looked up at him, awaiting an explanation.

He trailed his hands over her stomach again, pausing in the middle. "I stabbed you here," he whispered, meeting her eyes only for a split second before looking away.

"Anakin..." Ahsoka reached her arm out to him but he moved away from her, standing up and walking over to a chair in the room, all but falling into it. Ahsoka sighed, she knew they would have to get to this conversation eventually. She pulled on her dress not bothering with the leggings that usually covered her up a little more.

She crossed the room to stand behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning down to whisper in his ears "I still love you."

"I killed you." he reply was immeadiate and short, full of self loathing. She could sense the immense anger and dissappointment in himself through their bond.

"Hmmm I remember," she said, it wasn't exactly something she would forget. Her death had been quick, his lightsaber peircing straight through her in a moment of weakness. She let her guard down, knowing she couldn't kill him but believing for a second that he wouldn't kill her. "But you also saved me several times before that."

"You really think that balances it out." he asked spitefully, his opinion on the matter painfully clear.

"No but you know what does?" she said as she walked around the chair, and perching herself on his knees. Anakin looked away from her and she brought her hand up to his face, forcing him back to looking at her.

"You came back." she said. "You saw what was right and what's wrong and you sacrificed yourself for the good of the galaxy, and to save our son."

"Well if I hadn't have fallen in the first place, I wouldn't have had to sacrifice myself and we'd both be still alive."

"None of us could have even predicted or guessed at what Palpatine was."

"I should have been stronger."

"You had emotions and ones you loved. He used that against you yes, but in the end, you made that your strength." She put her arms around his neck again, finally sensing some of the self hatred leaving him. "You made your emotions and your love your stength Anakin, and you returned to us."

She trailed her hand down his chest, stopping at his heart. Anakin reached up and took her hand, covering it with his own.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

She smiled at him, leaning forward until their mouths met breifly, before pulling away. "Anakin," she said seriously, "I forgive you, I love you."

"I love you, so much," He replied, chasing her lips and pulling her closer to him.

She snuggled into his chest, content in the knowledge they would be together in the force forever, content knowing that he had returned to her and embraced the light again. Content knowing he loved her, she loved him and that their past was behind them.


End file.
